The Snow Queen
by BlackRose2592
Summary: Spot meets the snow queen. Pretty random, yeah. Um more of a summary inside. One shot thingy. Yep...


I do not own. Disney does. Hoopla! 

Ummm yeahh this is a story about Spot meeting the snow queen…. pretty random yeah but give it a chance. It might be good. I don't know what you like, but you might find it interesting. It's really just a random story plot thing I came up with while watching HIM's music video for "Join Me." So um yeah. Don't mind the bad descriptions and my lack of clothes knowledge. It's pretty weird. SO um…. Read and what not. Have funn.

**The Snow Queen**

"Its freezing, Spot! C-c-can't we just go s-some place warm?"

"Are you crazy? We half ta sell these papes! They aint gunna sell themselves!" Spot spat back to one of his Newsies.

It was wintertime and it was deadly cold. Snow was all around them, on the ground, up in the sky, falling and dancing in its winter's breeze like tiny little fairies. The Newsies cleared out around Brooklyn and Spot stood there, watching the snow fall for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, a snowflake fell into his eye.

"Ah damnit!" Spot yelled, blinking his eye rapidly.

"Little snowflakes getin into my eyes!" He said while kicking a pile of snow that had built up.

"You really shouldn't be doing that." A voice from behind him said. Spot quickly turned around to see a beautiful women with long black hair flowing down over her blue, ice looking robes. She took a step towards him, smiling, but Spot took a quick step back.

"Who are you?" He said trying not to sound afraid. The women put her hood up, which had what looked like polar bear fear as a collar, and extended her hand toward him.

"I am the snow queen. But you, my child, may call me Ava."

Spot looked at her for a few seconds, debating whether or not to believe her. As if she was reading her mind she blew a kiss towards him, but before it touched his face it turned into a snowflake, thus leaving a cold kiss feeling on his cheek.

"Hey how'd you do dat?"

She laughed and put her robe around Spot.

"My dear aren't you cold?"

"No."

She smiled again at him.

"Yes you are. You're freezing. I can tell. Your lips are practically turning purple."

Spots hand flew up to his lips, but she just laughed again.

"Come on. I'll fix you some hot chocolate." With that said she covered his face with the robes and then when she removed them he saw that he was in an ice palace.

"Holy smokes! I ain't in Brooklyn anymore am I?"

"No, terribly sorry." She said. She handed Spot some hot chocolate. He sipped it consciously but then started drinking it faster, deciding that it was safe.

"Spot. What would you think about staying here with me forever?"

Spot looked at her with his cold blue eyes. He really didn't have any reason to go back, he had everything here at this palace and back there he would half to work with no family and barely any friends. But he had respect, and he wasn't sure if this women could give him some of that. He needed respect. It was like an addiction.

"Yeah. Sure." He went back to sipping his hot chocolate. Hoping he had made a wise decision.

**20 YEARS LATER**

Spot walked into the throne room and stared at Ava angrily.

"What is it?" She asked, noticing him standing in the doorway.

"Whose that?"

"Where?" She asked looking around.

"Oh don't play dumb with me sweetheart. In the other room. That boy, what's he doing here? Why's he look so familiar?"

"Does the name…Jack Kelly ring a bell?"

Spot scratched his head. It did sound kind of familiar, but he was pretty sure he didn't know anyone by that name.

"No, not really."

"It should. He used to be your friend. He's here to take you back."

"Back where?"

"New York. Where you came from. I know you don't remember much, this place has the power to do that to you, but quite frankly, Spot, I don't need you anymore."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't worry. When you go back you'll be the same age you where as you left, and it'll all just be the same. It'll be like you where never gone, and you won't remember a thing. Jack figured everything out and he's going to be taking your place here. Kind of like some silly sacrifice thing. "

"And don't I get a say in this?"

"Nope."

Before Spot could reply he was standing outside looking up at the sky, watching the snowflakes come down to the ground. It was as if he had never left, only know there was no one named Jack Kelly, and no one even knew he ever existed.

The End.


End file.
